The Rage of Satellite
by Phantom High
Summary: An AU of episode 45 where Yusei lost Martha. Yusei's rage knew no bounds as he punishes Rudger...Rated T because of some violence and that I'm paranoid.


**The Rage of Satellite**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is property of Konami. If I did own it, then Yusei wouldn't summon Stardust Dragon so frequently (not that it's a bad thing, but come on, have some variety).**

**This is an AU of episode 45 I believe where Yusei lose both Martha and Rally. This is during the second part of the duel with Rudger. **

Yusei's mind was near blank. Right in front of his eyes, Martha is dead.

Perhaps dead was not the best word to describe the situation, but this is how he is felt. Again he couldn't save someone, and this time, it was his mother-figure.

He heard Jack's shouting, telling him to destroy that _bastard_ of a spider god. He heard the growl of his soul's monster, Stardust Dragon, ready to lash out at any given moment. The worst yet…

Yusei can heard his opponent's laugh. Laughing…at all this destruction. Laughing at the despair he brought forth to the two Signers. The laughing only grows louder and louder. This _sickening _laugh will simply not stop.

Yusei doesn't remember what he said. At this point, his rage only grew and festered within himself. He doesn't remember when the last time he was ever angry and let all the rage flowed in his veins. He wasn't angry when Jack stole Stardust Dragon. He wasn't angry when he heard Kiryu was killed by himself. He wasn't angry when Godwin imprisoned his friends.

But right now, he is furious at the Dark Signer.

He, for a brief moment, was no longer dueling as a Signer against a Dark Signer. Now this is a bitter battle between an orphaned child against his mother's murderer.

"Draw!"

Yusei drew the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron. As far as he could remember, this monster had always been with Yusei, even more so than Stardust. This is the first card Martha gave to him on his eighth birthday, when he used to watch the older kids dueling.

_"Martha…this is for you…"_

"I Normal Summon Junk Synchron." The small, bright orange man appeared on the field, his white scarf fluttering against the wind, and the engines on his back readying to go. However, there was one tiny thing difference with Junk Synchron. Like Yusei, his anger was visibly evident, staring right down the Earthbound God spider.

Turret Warrior, who was forced into Defense mode, clenched his fist as he gazed at the spot where his _old master_ died. He swore that the minute he was set free from his spider prison, he was going to rip that thing into two.

Yes, both Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior were ready to do whatever it takes to destroy Rudger.

"Now I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 5 Turret Warrior!" announced Yusei as Junk Synchron fired the engines up and becomes three rings while Turret Warrior went through said rings, and had become nothing more than an outline with five glowing Level Stars of light.

Meanwhile, Rudger could only smirk to himself. He _knew_ that Signer was trying to Synchro Summon his very soul, the Stardust Dragon. He was assured that even if the Earthbound God couldn't protect him, his face-down trap, Spider Eggs, would be enough.

If that were to fail somehow, he still held onto a secret weapon that would decimate Yusei Fudo. After all, Fudo's friends are his greatest strengths, but they are also his greatest weakness…

"Clustering stars become a new hope…

When the time comes…

Destroy all that harms this peaceful world…" chanted Yusei. Aki, Rua, Ruka, and Ushio were shocked to say the least. Never had they heard Yusei chanted like this. This wasn't the chant he would normally use to bring out his ace monster.

Only Jack remained composed, but held onto Jun and Miichan harder. He knew what is coming next…

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! APPEAR NOW…JUNK DESTROYER!" A pillar of light appeared right at the middle of the dueling field, much larger than anything that had anyone ever seen. The reason was for a monster so huge it rivals the Earthbound God in sheer size.

The monster's size towered all over Satellite, a sleek black robot with two huge and destructive main arms with two smaller detachable arms at the bottom of the huge chest with five orbs, the center being orange which one would have assumed that is the cock pit (if it were a giant robot) along with green orbs side by side. On it's back were four humongous blades each sharpened refined to destroy all that is wrong in this world. The head appears to be wearing some sort of ludicrously tall crown with two red orbs embedded into it.

"N-No way…" muttered Rua as he attempted to grasped the true size of Yusei's new monster.

"It's…so huge…"whispered Ruka as she gazed up to Junk Destroyer.

Even the other Dark Signers, who were watching the duel from afar, were surprised by all this. Two of them look at Kiryu for an explanation. He wouldn't listen for he, a brief moment, envisioned himself dueling Yusei with that monster and felt fear in his spine.

Rudger stumbled back, but kept his composure. "It is okay." he told himself "It's slightly stronger than Stardust Dragon, but it's still nothing compare to an Earthbound God…"

Yusei sharply stared down his opponent; the flames of rage wouldn't leave from his pupils. He raised Duel Disk arm and shouted "Junk Destroyer's effect! When this monster is Synchro Summon, he can destroy as many cards on the field for every non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon him!" Yusei took a look at his opponent for reactions. "Your Earthbound God cannot be affected by Spell or Trap cards, but it doesn't protect it from the wrath of Junk Destroyer!" As if the monster read a script, it took one step forward which shook all of Satellite to it's core as it charges his energy for one assault.

"D-Damn it…"whispered Rudger _"Just stay calm Rudger…you're still in the clear. Even if he does destroy Uru, you can still activate your trap card to buy you some time." _Rudger glanced down to his hand and smiled when he sees the Spell, Creature Swap. _"That's right, on the next turn I'll switch one of my Spider Egg tokens for the Signer's monster and we'll be one step closer to winning this war."_

"Junk Destroyer! With the power of all the people who lost their souls to the Earthbound God, destroy…" Yusei pointed to the general direction of Rudger "His face-down!"

"Wha-?" was all Rudger could muster as Junk Destroyer slammed down his fist into the face-down, which shattered into thousands of pieces."My…my Trap."

"And now…Junk Destroyer, attack! Scrap Bound Destruction!"

Rudger barely snapped out of his trance as he desperately tried to make one last attempt to win this. He disappeared as the young boy, Rally, took his place.

Instinctively, Junk Destroyer stopped his attack, with Rally almost in tears. Rudger smiled, once again, that he outsmarted Yusei into either winning and losing the boy's soul or losing to save his friend.

The victory was short lived as Junk Destroyer used one of his massive arms to grab Rudger and pinned him to the ground.

_"I-Impossible…only the Dark Signer's monsters and the Signer's dragons should only have physical form…"_ despite the contradiction which worked on choking him. In his daze, he heard footsteps. The footsteps had become closer and closer until he heard…

"Rally…please go the girl with red hair…this might be ugly." whispered Yusei. Rally hesitated, but complied with Yusei's wish.

Yusei looked up to the towering monster, bended over with his arms in anticipation for the attack. Yusi understands all too well, for he was once Martha's best monster. With a nod, Yusei simply stated "Go ahead Junk Destroyer…have him experience the Rage of Satellite."

Junk Destroyer punched Rudger with it's massive fist. It lifted the fist away as Rudger was barely alive, coughing out blood as his life points dropped to zero.

Only for Junk Destroyer to punched him again. And again. And again with each punch growing faster and faster until all the bones were cremated into fine powder.

Finally Junk Destroyer gave one final punch to ensure it destroyed all the evil away for all eternity. Not even a god could resurrect him if it tried.

When the final attack finished, Junk Destroyer yelled, which resonated to all over Satellite and to Neo Domino City. The cry of the defender of justice challenging anyone else to fight him.

Yusei looked up to the rest of the Dark Signers as he simply stated.

"Who is next? Come on, _we_ will take you all own."

**Hopefully you enjoy this one-shot. Hope it didn't end too abruptly. A couple of things I should mention.**

**1)I doubt Junk Destroyer is large enough to match the size of an Earthbound God, but I did it for dramatic effect. Plus he looks like a goddamn Megazord from Power Rangers.**

**2) In my little head cannon, Martha was the one who gave him her old deck with cards like Junk Synchron, Junk Warrior, and so forth. To me, Yusei's deck felt a little too structured to be cards he picked up from around Satellite, so it makes sense if someone were to give him their old deck while he fine tuned it with various cards(such as Stardust Dragon).**

**Hope you enjoy reading. Now please leave a review or Junk Destroyer will come knocking at your door selling you girl-scout cookies.**


End file.
